


Opowieść Viktuurijna

by Dziabara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, George Michael się w grobie przewraca, M/M, Viktor i Yuuri mile spędzają Boże Narodzenie, albo pod choinką, i niech wam Last Christmas lekkim będzie, jeszcze nie po świętach, kto im zabroni, możecie w sumie nawet za kanapą jak wam wygodnie, polecam czytać pod wigilijnym stołem, święta święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Co robić, kiedy przyjechało się do Petersburga dwa dni przed rosyjskim Bożym Narodzeniem, a mieszkanie świeci świątecznymi pustkami? Viktor i Yuuri mają na szczęście swój własny sposób na spędzenie ciepłego, nastrojowego wieczoru. Do tego wystarczy jedynie puchaty koc, dwa kubki herbaty, żądny pieszczot pudel i... garść świątecznych opowieści!





	1. "Ostatnie Święta", czyli pierwsza Gwiazdka w Petersburgu

*******

W ich multikulturowej rodzince składającej się z jednego chronicznie samotnego Rosjanina, jednego Japończyka po pięciu latach mieszkania w Stanach, w tym trzech obcowania z dzikim Tajem, oraz jednego psa bliżej nieznanego wyznania, święta wyglądały trochę inaczej niż można by było się tego spodziewać. W ogóle wyglądały mniej jak jakakolwiek Gwiazdka, a bardziej jak naprędce sklecony urlop, który ze wszystkich sił starał się udawać, że jest taki jak trzeba, ale niespecjalnie mu to wychodziło. I tak na wieczerzę przewidziano kupione rzutem na taśmę (sklepową) pierogi oraz mandarynki, sztuk chyba z osiemdziesiąt, wytargana skądś choinka (Yuuri miał nadzieję, że pochodziła z legalnego źródła) była tak mała, że zmieściłaby się w plecaku, dlatego w obawie przed psim łakomstwem stanęła w kuchni na blacie, a w ramach nastrojowego klimatu łyżwiarze ubrali się w szarobure, zdobione dziwnymi, jakby mistycznymi wzorami golfy, które Viktor wyciągnął ze swoich tajnych zapasów, twierdząc, że przywiózł je z Finlandii, a nie z Atlantydy. Wszystko wyszło trochę na opak, trochę nie tak i trochę na wariata... Ale nie to było w sumie najzabawniejsze.

Bo główne miejsce pośród całego tego morza poprzeprowadzkowego niezorganizowania zajmował rozciągnięty na podłodze kraciasty koc, na którym łyżwiarze urządzili coś pomiędzy randkowym piknikiem a dziecięcym biwakiem, jakby zamierzali przesiedzieć tak całą noc, czekając na prezenty od Dziadka Mroza. W każdym rogu pledu leżała poduszka albo dwie, przygotowane na wypadek gdyby ktoś nagle przewrócił się i usnął tak, jak akurat padł, a centralną część koca zajmował siedzący na klęczkach Yuuri. Tuż przed sobą trzymał półmisek mandarynek, z którego powoli ubywało owoców, po prawej spoczął Makkachin, wystawiający kark do głaskania, miziania lub czochrania (wedle życzenia pieszczącego i pieszczonego), natomiast lewa strona była przygotowana na wciąż wahającego się przy wejściu narzeczonego.

\- I jesteś pewien, że nie powinienem obdzwonić restauracji, żeby skombinować nam coś lepszego na wieczór? Wiesz, mam przecież trochę znajomości, coś fajnego na pewno się znajdzie - upewnił się Viktor, stojąc z ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku wyłącznika, na co Yuuri posłał tylko uspokajający uśmiech i skinął głową.

\- Tak, tak jest dobrze. I przede wszystkim ciepło - stwierdził z prostotą, poklepując zachęcająco na znajdującą się na jego udach poduszkę, która udawała mini-kotatsu. - Nigdzie mnie dziś nie wyciągniesz, więc lepiej odpuść już sobie te spontaniczne wyprawy na Syberię i chodź tu do mnie.

Życzenie Yuuriego było dla niego oczywistym rozkazem. Żyrandol w końcu zgasł, a zamiast niego po chwili zamigotały choinkowe lampki, którymi Viktor na ten jeden wieczór przyozdobił całą kanapę w zastępstwie skromnego, oddelegowanego na kuchenny stół chojaczka. Barwne światełka co kilka sekund zapalały się i przygasały, odbijając się na ścianach, suficie, meblach, sylwetkach ludzi oraz futrze pudla. Kształt całej kompozycji był co prawda dość dyskusyjny przez skojarzenia ze sztuką nowoczesną, ale jeśli tylko przymknęło się na to oko... No dobrze, jeśli zamknęło się oboje oczu i na wszelki wypadek okręciło się do dzieła plecami, to dało się odczuć, że przytulna, domowa, magiczna atmosfera świąt wreszcie na dobre zagościła w petersburskim mieszkaniu.

Plaskający gołymi stopami o parkiet Viktor doczłapał w końcu do Yuuriego i uważając, aby nie rozlać dookoła siebie herbaty, usiadł tuż obok Japończyka, mordującego już trzecią z kolei mandarynkę. Z bliska i w błyskach lampek sweter Katsukiego nie wydawał się dłużej dziełem Majów, a odsłaniał swoje słodsze oblicze, gdy okazało się, że wzór składał się z tańczących dookoła klatki piersiowej bałwanów. Rząd reniferów, który dumnie zdobił tors Viktora, również nie wydawał się już żadną inkantacją ku czci szatana. I Bogu dzięki. Dosłownie. Rosjanin uśmiechnął się, a potem delikatnie objął jedną ręką pas narzeczonego. Cała ta rzucona podczas obiadu żartobliwa myśl o odpuszczeniu sobie pompatycznej kolacji i urządzeniu sobie w to miejsce nocy zwierzeń, tak jak to Yuuri miał w zwyczaju robić w dzieciństwie wraz z Mari, była istnym strzałem w dziesiątkę. Lampki, herbata, koc i dwa ukochane stworzenia obok wystarczały w zupełności, aby klimatem przebić niejedną rodzinną wieczerzę w gronie obcych wujków i ciekawskich ciotek. Ba, mało tego - ta noc wydawała się Viktorowi właściwie najpiękniejszym sposobem na spędzanie Bożego Narodzenia, jaki tylko mógł sobie wymarzyć. A marzył naprawdę długo.

No, pomijając tylko te drobne mankamenty do poprawienia w dalszej przyszłości.

\- Wygląda trochę jak grób na cześć mojej pomysłowości - wyznał Viktor z wyjątkową jak na siebie pokorą, po czym upił nieco herbaty i wskazał kubkiem na kanapę. - Tu leży Viktor Nikiforov, który nie podołał obowiązkom gospodarza i bestialsko zamordował kilka świątecznych obyczajów. Czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Nie przesadzaj. To normalne, że nie wszystko wyszło, skoro dopiero co wróciliśmy z Hasetsu. Zresztą, tak też jest uroczo. I przypomina mi studenckie czasy - skontrował Yuuri. Chwilę potem złapał Viktora za nadgarstek, przyciągnął kubek do swoich ust i ukradł mały łyk. - Mm... No. Bo jeśli cię to pocieszy, to święta w Detroit wcale nie wyglądały jak z katalogu. Zwykle kończyło się na tym, że każdy, kto zostawał u nas w bursie, znosił co miał na wspólną kolację, więc w efekcie posiłek zawsze składał się głównie z kilkunastu rodzajów czipsów i kilku zgrzewek coca-coli. O ile nie czegoś mocniejszego.

\- Kilkunastu rodzajów czipsów, mówisz... - Wymowne spojrzenie Viktora przewędrowało z twarzy narzeczonego gdzieś w okolice jego żołądka, co oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze Yuuriego.

\- Ej, nie patrz tak na mnie! Nigdy nie widziałem tego na własne oczy! - Delikatne, acz wyczuwalne szturchnięcie w bok spacyfikowało nieposłusznego Rosjanina. - Przecież miałem wtedy narodowe.

\- No tak, tak, prawda - przyznał pojednawczo Viktor, po czym upił jeszcze dwa łyki herbaty, zanim odsunął kubek sprzed ust i westchnął. - Czyli wychodzi na to, że obaj jesteśmy smutnymi, pokrzywdzonymi przez życie towarzyskie łyżwiarzami, którzy nie znają się na świętach? A zamiast choinki przystrajamy kanapy, jak jacyś nowomodni dzikusi?

\- I to jeszcze niebieską zamiast zielonej - przytaknął bez wahania Yuuri, jednocześnie tuląc się do boku narzeczonego.

\- _Perfecto_. - Na twarzy Viktora w jednej chwili pojawił się jaśniejący uśmiech w kształcie serca. - W takim razie co ty na to, żeby jeszcze trochę pogorszyć sytuację, tak na złość tradycjonalistom? Może zrobimy do tego nieco komercyjnego klimatu i włączymy jakieś świąteczne piosenki? Hm? Marzy ci się duet Mariah Carey i Viktor Nikiforov śpiewający "All I Want For Christmas Is You"?

\- Marzy - oznajmił Yuuri ze śmiechem, unosząc kciuk, z którego nawet Otabek byłby dumny. - Zezwalam.

Viktor odstawił swój groszkowy kubek z herbatą poza zasięg koca i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni smartfon. Pewnie do prawdziwego bożonarodzeniowego klimatu o wiele bardziej pasowałaby stara kaseta z kolędami jakiejś emerytowanej gwiazdy disco, ale nawet o taką drobnostkę nie zadbali. Zresztą - gdzie niby w takim momencie znaleźliby sprawny magnetofon? I sześciokątny ołówek, tak na wszelki wypadek? Przecież używali tylko automatycznych!

\- Okej! - zapowiedział radośnie Viktor i stuknął kciukiem w ekran, aby z głośniczka mogła popłynąć chyba najpopularniejsza świąteczna piosenka świata, jeśli nie liczyć miliona odmian "Cichej nocy" oraz czołówki z "Kevina samego w domu". - W takim razie na rozgrzewkę zaczniemy od starego, dobrego, sprawdzonego-

Atak wygłodniałej pantery przy reakcji Yuuriego to był nic. Kobra skacząca do gardła ofiary wydawała się tylko dziecinną zabawą. Nawet pikujący orzeł nie byłby tak precyzyjny jak jeden aktywowany złym przeczuciem Japończyk.

Yuuri w jednej chwili zmaterializował się przed Viktorem i zanim ten zdołał dokończyć zapowiedź, przechwycił telefon jednym, wyuczonym ruchem niczym śmiercionośną broń z rąk terrorysty. Sekundę później Katsuki położył urządzenie głośnikiem do dołu i zanim Rosjaninowi w ogóle przeszło przez myśl, że jego ukochany iPhone 6 Plus chyba zaraz zderzy się z twardą rzeczywistością (albo przynajmniej z czyjąś twardą pięścią), Yuuri szczelnie zasłonił telefon poduszką.

\- Nie - powiedział z przerażająco martwym wyrazem twarzy, kiedy melodia "Last Christmas" zamilkła jak nożem uciął. - Po prostu nie. Mowy nie ma.

\- Ale zaraz, Yuuri...! - zaczął oszołomiony Nikiforov, jednak Katsuki tylko stanowczo potrząsnął głową.

\- Żadnego "ale". Póki żyję, w moim towarzystwie nie będzie grana ta piosenka. - Yuuri ukrył wzrok w cieniu rozczochranej grzywki oraz dość niepokojącym refleksie okularów, w których odbijały się choinkowe lampki. - Myślałem, że Rosjanie są inni, że nie lubią zagranicznej popkultury, że tutaj będzie bezpiecznie...

\- Jakie "inni"? Jakie "bezpiecznie"? Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu Mariah Carey była najzupełniej w porządku! - zauważył dość rozpaczliwie Viktor.

\- Bo jest w porządku - mruknął Yuuri, odwracając głowę, by nie dać po sobie poznać, co go tak ubodło. Ale to było zdecydowanie za mało, żeby powstrzymać dociekliwość Viktora.

\- A Celine Dion? - spróbował.

\- Też. - Japończyk skinął głową.

\- Cliff Richards?

\- Nie mam obiekcji.

\- Shakin Stevens?

\- W porządku facet.

\- Michael Buble?

\- Przejadł mi się przez zawody, ale może być.

\- To czym ci właściwie zawinił ten nieszczęsny George Mi... - zaczął Viktor, a wtedy Yuuri odwrócił się ku niemu. Bez ostrzeżenia położył dłonie na rosyjskim udzie i uniósł się, niemal zderzając się czołem z narzeczonym.

\- Viktor! - wypalił, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać.

No i to był jego błąd, bo teraz już nie miał wyboru i musiał spojrzeć prosto w śmiejące się, pełne miłości, błękitne oczy. Jak dwa czyste jeziorka, w które łyżwiarz wpadł niczym przez wyrąbaną przerębel.

\- No już, spokojnie. - Viktor uniósł dłoń i położył ją na głowie Yuuri, zanim mężczyzna nie postanowił zakopać się pod kocem. - Co się stało? To było aż takie okropne?

Japończyk delikatnie spąsowiał, gdy Rosjanin zaczął z czułością głaskać go po czuprynie, a potem rzucił okiem na poduszkę i wydał z siebie długie, pełne boleści westchnienie.

\- To... - zaczął powoli.

\- ...długa historia? - dokończył Viktor, na co Yuuri skrzywił się.

\- Nie - zdradził. - Raczej zawierająca duże ilości Phichita naraz.

Viktor zamrugał, a potem zaśmiał się na głos, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z rozmiarów sprawy. Ach, więc to tak... Co prawda nie znał Taja ani zbyt długo, ani zbyt blisko, ale te kilka razy, kiedy mieli okazję porozmawiać w trakcie ostatniego Grand Prix, wystarczyły mu w sumie aż nadto. Miał barwną osobowość i nie dało się go przegapić, więc pewnie niejednokrotnie w trakcie wspólnego pomieszkiwania w jednym pokoju wystawiał on na próbę cierpliwość i strefę komfortu Yuuriego. Oczywiście z czasem się dotarli, ale przy takich różnicach charakterów pewne nieporozumienia były rzeczą nieuniknioną.

Dłoń Rosjanina zanurkowała pod poduszkę i wystarczyło kilka sekundach, by komórka została zneutralizowana. Gdy tylko muzyka umilkła na dobre, a smartfon wyszedł na zasłużoną wolność, Yuuri jęknął z ulgą i padł do tyłu na poduszki, jakby napięte do tej pory mięśnie i nerwy wreszcie się poddały. Viktor pokręcił na to tylko głową i zaraz podążył za przykładem narzeczonego, moszcząc się tuż przy jego boku. No to skoro już nadarzyła się taka okazja...

\- Chyba zaczynam mieć wyobrażenie, jak straszne mogło to być - przyznał Nikiforov i zamiast felernego hitu włączył nastrojową i zupełnie neutralną muzykę skrzypcową. - W takim razie opowiedz mi o tym. Jako trener powinienem wiedzieć o twoich... hm... traumach.

Yuuri jakoś nie był co do tego pomysłu przyjaźnie nastawiony. Ba, pewnie tym wypracowanym na studiach instynktem przeczuwał, że wszystko to, co powie, zostanie użyte przeciwko niemu, dlatego lepiej, żeby zachował milczenie albo wezwał adwokata, do którego miał prawo. Czy może miałby prawo, ale w innym kraju. Póki co jednak byli w Petersburgu, w jego mieszkaniu... W ich mieszkaniu, dlatego jedynym realnym zagrożeniem mógłby okazać się śmiech Viktora oraz jego usta, szczególnie wtedy, gdyby stwierdził, że tłumaczący się Yuuri jest absolutnie winny bycia słodkim, a zamiast rózgi należy wlepić mu kilka całusów. No i w końcu to miał być wieczór zwierzeń. Okołoświąteczne wpadki pasowały tu jak ulał.

\- Phichit miał marzenie... - zaczął podniośle Yuuri, pozwalając, aby Viktor przygarnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Japończyk położył więc głowę na piersi ukochanego i słuchając jego uspokajającego bicia serca, kontynuował opowieść. - No dobra, nie marzenie. Ale miał plan. A jak to z Phichitem bywa, na początku te plany wcale nie zapowiadają się źle. Właściwie to wtedy nie miałem jeszcze nawet świadomości, że w ogóle mogą zapowiadać się źle, bo znaliśmy się dopiero kilka miesięcy.

\- No to klops. Nie miałeś z nim szans od samego początku - stwierdził Viktor, gładząc opatulone włochatym swetrem ramię ukochanego. - Byłeś niczym owca prowadzona na rzeź. Mój mały, biedy Yuuri...

\- Nabijasz się - szepnął, na co Viktor zachichotał i pocałował go w czubek lśniącej od światełek głowy.

\- Nie śmiałbym, _moja zwiezda_ \- odpowiedział Rosjanin, lecz Japończyk przejrzał jego słowa i już drugi raz tego wieczora dźgnął palcem między żebra. Rozległ się zduszony, pełen ukrywanego zachwytu jęk.

\- W każdym razie na trzecim roku, jakoś tuż przed początkiem grudnia Phichit wpadł na pomysł, żebyśmy zrobili sobie muzyczne odliczanie do świąt. Takie "Twelve days of Christmas", tylko trochę przemodelowane - kontynuował Yuuri. - A że w tamtym czasie "Last Christmas" zaczęło robić się swego rodzaju memem, to przy okazji treningów na lodowisku i w trakcie samodzielnych zajęć gimnastyki zaplanowaliśmy słuchać właśnie tego.

\- Hm, brzmi całkiem normalnie. Właściwie to całkiem sprytna myśl. W końcu przed Bożym Narodzeniem praktycznie nie ma dnia, żeby nie puszczali tego w radiu, więc tak czy siak byście się tego Georga osłuchali - zauważył Viktor, ale Yuuri nie podzielił jego entuzjazmu. Nie aż tak.

\- I na początku może faktycznie było całkiem zabawnie. Phichit ni z tego, ni z owego włączał nagranie na komórce, a my się do tego wygłupialiśmy... Był tylko jeden problem. Pierwszego dnia słuchaliśmy piosenki raz - powiedział Yuuri, unosząc nad Viktorem dłoń, by pokazać mu palec wskazujący. - Drugiego dnia słuchaliśmy jej dwa razy - Japończyk dodał palec środkowy. - Trzeciego dnia puściliśmy to trzy razy. - Liczba palców znów się zwiększyła. - Czwartego dnia zrobiły się z tego cztery razy...

Dalsze obliczenia były już dziecinnie proste, a wyobraźnia Viktora natychmiast podsunęła mu właściwą odpowiedź.

\- Czyli że... - domyślił się, na co Katsuki automatycznie przytaknął.

\- Czyli że na dzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem słuchaliśmy "Last Christmas" dwadzieścia cztery razy.

\- Och. O... Ojej. - Rosjanin zdecydowanie nie wiedział, jak to skomentować. Właściwie to nawet nie wiedział, czy powinien się zaśmiać, czy może jednak zacząć składać kondolencje. - To... dużo.

\- Dużo? - Yuuri poderwał głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Viktora. Niebieskie i czerwone lampki odbijały się w jego okularach jak miniaturowe syreny alarmowe. - To ponad godzina czterdzieści! Ciągiem! Po dniu, w którym też słuchaliśmy tego godzinę czterdzieści. Po poprzednim dni, kiedy słuchaliśmy-

\- Dobrze, dobrze, już rozumiem. Zły Phichit. Niedobry - uspokoił Nikiforov. - Ale czy nie mogłeś mu o tym powiedzieć? 

\- Nie, ty nic nie rozumiesz. Dla Phichita to było wyzwanie i jak już raz zaczął, to nie było mowy o wycofaniu się. - Wiszący nad Viktorem Yuuri w końcu się zmęczył i położył brodę na torsie narzeczonego, wciąż patrząc na niego z niemym obruszeniem. - Do szóstego dnia to właściwie było jeszcze śmieszne. Gdzieś od ósmego zaczęło się robić nieco męczące. Około jedenastego prosiłem go na wszystkie świętości, żeby dał spokój. Przy piętnastym błagałem. Od siedemnastego zacząłem się budzić w nocy i słyszeć rzeczy, których nie powinienem.

\- Czyli zafundował ci takiego osobistego _warhorse'a_? - zauważył Viktor, obejmując Yuuriego w talii. Katsuki przytaknął. - Okej, teraz już łapię. Podejrzewam, że gdyby to mi ktoś zaczął robić wodę z mózgu za pomocą "Jeziora Łabędziego" czy innego "Dziadka do orzechów" to... Brrr. Aż boję się myśleć.

\- Ta, to było dokładnie coś w tym stylu. I całe szczęście, że "Last Christmas" nie nadaje się na zawody. - Yuuri w końcu zdjął okulary i rzucił je delikatnie na pustą kanapę, dzięki czemu to w brązowych oczach zaczęły migotać światełka choinkowych lampek. - Dziwię się tylko, że Phichit wytrzymał to bez słowa skargi, no ale mowa przecież o człowieku, który miał oglądać "Króla i łyżwiarza" pięćdziesiąt osiem razy. Bez przewijania - zaznaczył.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, jak mogłem go przegapić w Księdze Rekordów Guinnessa. - Viktor pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. - Właściwie to zaczynam podziwiać całkiem Phichita... I bać się jednocześnie. Może  powinienem się jeszcze raz poważnie zastanowić nad skończeniem kariery, bo jak mają na mnie czekać sami nieprzewidywalni konkurenci jak on czy ty, to zaczynam marzyć o założeniu spokojnej farmie pudli.

Yuuri w końcu zdołał się rozpogodzić, a na to pełne niepokoju stwierdzenie nawet zaśmiał się pod nosem. Miejsce muzycznej traumy najwyraźniej zajęło uczucie bezpieczeństwa, a twarz rozświetlił blask ciepłego, łagodnego uśmiechu. O, idealnie. Z czymś takim było mu o wiele bardziej do twarzy.

\- A ty, Viktor? - zagadnął po chwili Japończyk, leniwie rysując na swetrze w renifery małe kółka. - Masz jakieś ciekawe wspomnienia? Coś równie niezapomnianego?

Och, więc to tak? Oko za oko, ząb za ząb. Serce za serce. Faktycznie, Yuuri zasługiwał na to, aby wiedzieć, że nie tylko on był doświadczony przez duchy minionych świąt.

\- To się całkiem dobrze składa - szepnął z zadowoleniem Viktor - bo akurat mam na stanie całkiem niezłą opowieść wigilijną...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie wszyscy spragnieni świątecznych opowieści! Zanim podniesiecie rwetes, uspokoję, że to jeszcze nie koniec mojej wizyty w Petersburgu. W ramach "Opowieści Viktuurijnej" zaplanowałam tryptyk, którego części opublikuję na początku, w środku i na końcu adwentu. Ogólnie to miał być tylko one-shot, ale jak się chłopacy rozgadali, to ciężko było im przestać. Z koca się więc nie ruszymy, a w kolejnej odsłonie posłuchamy co za okołobożonarodzeniową przygodę ma do przedstawienia Viktor.
> 
> Garść wyjaśnień:
> 
> \- poprzednie Boże Narodzenie w Rosji przypadało między 6 a 9 stycznia, a że w moim headcanonie chłopaki dotarli do Petersburga 4 stycznia (razem z jet-lagiem mordercą), dlatego sama Wigilia skończyła się na rozpakowywaniu, odwiedzinach w Klubie, robieniu pospiesznych zakupów oraz udawaniu, że Viktor umie Bardzo Dobrze Gotować (no, na pewno umie odgrzewać kupne pierogi). Sytuacja powyżej to już właściwie pierwszy dzień świąt.
> 
> \- mistrzostwa Japonii przypadają zwykle w okresie katolickiego Bożego Narodzenia, więc studiujący w Detroit Yuuri omijał cały związany z tym szał (poza tym Japończycy tego nie obchodzą, bardziej Nowy Rok). Znów zmowa milczenia twórców w temacie rodziny Viktora każe przypuszczać, że on do tej pory obchodził święta raczej samotnie. Stąd małe przywiązanie do tradycji u Viktuuri.
> 
> \- mandarynki są ważnym świątecznym produktem zarówno w Rosji, jak i w Japonii, więc nie mogło ich zabraknąć!
> 
> \- wszyscy wymienieni piosenkarze i piosenkarki są związani ze świątecznymi hitami, które na pewno znacie ;)
> 
> \- warhorse to to slangu łyżwiarskim muzyka, która jest niezwykle często wykorzystywana do programów. Ze sławnych warhorse'ów mamy m.in. "Upiora w operze", Jezioro łabędzie", "Nędzników", a ostatnio również "La La Land".
> 
> Wydaje mi się, że to tyle na ten moment. Ja się z wami cieplutko żegnam i do zobaczenia za niecałe dwa tygodnie w kolejnym rozdziale!
> 
> :*


	2. "Cicha noc", czyli głośna heca ze Śnieżynką w tle

***

\- To była cicha, ciemna, styczniowa noc. Typowo petersburska i typowo długa, jak wszystkie noce o tej porze roku. Śnieg padał nieustająco niczym puch z rozdzieranych poduszek, które w niebiosach raz po raz niszczyli zażarcie walczący aniołowie. Biała apokalipsa trwała od wieczora aż po nieśmiale nadchodzący ranek, to słabnąc na chwilę, to wzmagając się tak bardzo, że okna przypominały wówczas rozstrojone telewizory. A jednak gęsty śnieg sypał tak pięknie, lekko i powoli, że nie sposób było oderwać od niego oczu. Bezkształtne okruchy wirowały w powietrzu, nie mogąc zdecydować się, czy powinny jeszcze na chwilę wzbić się w powietrze, czy może spaść na ziemię i wielką małych ilością przykryć grunt mroźną kołdrą. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, nie całkowicie, nie wobec ogromu zdarzeń. Bo chociaż każdy płatek tańczył w swoją stronę, każdy robił co innego i podążał w swoją własną stronę, a okamgnienie trwał ich kruchy żywot, to jednak w skali tysięcy, milionów, miliardów drobin chaotyczny taniec wydawał się cudownie zsynchronizowany. Magia, chciałoby się rzec. A to przecież nadeszła najzwyklejsza rosyjska zima.

To był cichy, ciemny, styczniowy poranek. Poranek, kiedy to wiatr skowyczał, hulał i pędził jak opętany, wciskając się w praktycznie każdą, nawet najcieńszą szparę między drzwiami lub szyb wentylacji. Z pomocą samej tylko czerni i bieli pogoda próbowała wymazać istnienie miasta z powierzchni ziemi, by zbudować na jego miejscu coś lepszego, czystszego... A na pewno monochromatycznego. Ciemność zaległa bowiem nad całym światem, bo ciężkie, ołowiane chmury blokowały słońce, a zamiast promieni na ziemię wciąż padał śnieg. Tym razem jednak wydawał się on jakby drobniejszy i ostrzejszy. Raz zacinał z ukosa, pokrywając drzewa białymi płaszczami, a raz wirował i wznosił się do góry, chcąc wrócić tam, skąd pochodził. Nic nie zwiastowało poprawy pogody, tak samo jak nic nie zwiastowało tego, że w Petersburgu pozostała choćby jedna żywa dusza. I może to dlatego przy każdym najlżejszym kroku dało się słyszeć suche skrzypienie śniegu, uginającego się pod ciężarem maszerującego wraz z psem człowieka...

\- No dobrze, w porządku - przytaknął Yuuri, delikatnie szturchając deklamującego narzeczonego w bok. - Już zrozumiałem. Śnieg, zimno, słaba widoczność. Ale co było dalej?

\- Dalej? - Viktor zamrugał, nieco wytrącony z równowagi, jednak zaraz odzyskał zagubiony wątek i uśmiechnął się zalotnie. - Dalej, mój miły, poprowadziła nas moja wola przetrwania. Po kilku minutach poszukiwań wreszcie udało się znaleźć szkołę, do której mieliśmy przyjść z wizytą, więc cała przeprawa przez miasto skończyła się sukcesem.

\- Uhm, tak, wola przetrwania - przytaknął Japończyk bez specjalnego przekonania, a potem obrócił się na brzuch i położył na torsie Rosjanina, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną politowania i zaciekawienia. - A tak na serio?

\- No wiesz co, Yuuri... - Viktor chyba chciał zacząć marudzić, że ranią go takie podejrzenia, że on tam zdrowie narażał, w tych zaspach, normalnie jak żołnierz w okopach, a kto wie, czy nie stawiał na szali również swojego życia... Jednak pod ostrzałem spojrzenia Katsukiego dość szybko musiał wywiesić białą flagę. - A tak na serio to jedna z nauczycielek wyszła na zewnątrz sprawdzić, czy się gdzieś nie kręcimy. No i kręciliśmy się. Dosłownie. Dreptaliśmy wokół skrzyżowania chyba ze cztery razy i myślę, że gdybyśmy zamiast śniegu brodzili w kukurydzy, to ktoś uznałby nasze ślady za znaki po ufo - wyznał Nikiforov, po czym sięgnął przez plecy Katsukiego w stronę pudla, żeby pogłaskać go po łbie. - Na całe szczęście Makkachin zauważył tę nauczycielkę, więc uniknęliśmy spóźnienia. Zuch chłopak.

\- Nie sądziłem, że byłbyś w stanie zgubić się w Petersburgu. Przecież mieszkasz tutaj praktycznie całe życie - zauważył Yuuri, spoglądając w sufit, jakby to właśnie tam był skumulowany "Petersburg".

Do tej pory gdy rozmowy w taki czy inny sposób schodziły na temat rodzinnego miasta Viktora, mężczyzna opowiadał o nim z takim rozmachem i entuzjazmem, że oczyma wyobraźni widziało się te wszystkie parki, place, monumenty, muzea, prospekty oraz inne atrakcje. W pojęciu Yuuriego utarło się nawet, że cały Petersburg był niejako domem Viktora, a apartament stanowił swoiste epicentrum miasta, jeśli nie obowiązkowy punkt pielgrzymek tysięcy mieszkańców. Nie spodziewał się więc, że na miejscu zastanie tak naprawdę wielką, żywą, hałaśliwą metropolię. że mieszkanie wcale nie wychodziło oknami na prezydencki dom, tylko leżało w zwykłej, schludnej dzielnicy i że ten rosyjski mistrz również u siebie okaże się całkiem zwykłym, niewyróżniającym się człowiekiem.

\- Jasne, mieszkam, ale przypominam, że mamy tu cztery i pół miliona ludzi. To nie Hasetsu, gdzie każdy zna każdego - wyjaśnił Viktor, wycofując rękę, by przenieść ją na czuprynę Yuuriego. Zaraz jednak przeszedł z poważnego tonu na nieco bardziej figlarny. - Poza tym wiesz, jak ciężko było znaleźć tabliczkę z numerem szkoły? Całą przykrył śnieg!

\- Wierzę, wierzę. Normalnie cały świat sprzysiągł się przeciwko wam. - Yuuri starał się na szybko udobruchać Viktora, ale zabrzmiało to bardziej jak jakaś kpina. No dobrze, może troszkę celowa kpina. - I co? To już cała przygoda? Wasza wyprawa na biegun skończyła się na tej... ulicy Shaumyana, tak?

\- Ha, chciałbyś! To był dopiero jej początek - zauważył rezolutnie Nikiforov, na co Katsuki skinął głową.

\- No to opowiadaj - zachęcił, sięgając po kubek w grochy, by upić z niego letni łyk napoju. - Co prawda noc jest jeszcze młoda, ale właśnie kończy nam się kolejka herbaty. Jak się nie wyrobisz, to idziesz po następną.

\- Okrutnyś... Mamy święta, a ja i tak robię na dwie zmiany. Wodzireja i kelnera - mruknął Rosjanin, ale wbrew tym słowom wcale nie wyglądał na przybitego. Wręcz przeciwnie, westchnieniu towarzyszył pogodny uśmiech, który wskazywał na to, że Viktor poszedłby po tą herbatę choćby do automatu w Klubie, gdyby tylko takie było życzenie Yuuriego.

\- Właściwie to na trzy - poprawił Katsuki, odstawiając kubek, by przytulić się do narzeczonego. Objął go rękami wokół piersi i pokazowo przycisnął policzek do torsu. - Jesteś jeszcze bardzo dobrą poduszką. Moją własną dakimakurą.

\- Yuuri, no naprawdę, teraz to już bierzesz mnie pod włos... Czy może raczej pod frędzelki... - szepnął Viktor znacząco, powoli gładząc palcami dół bałwanowego swetra, ale nagle zatrzymał się i zapytał nieco głośniej. - A właściwie to mam być poduszką z frędzelkami czy bez?

Katsuki zamrugał i odruchowo przekrzywił głowę. Frędzelki? Jakie znowu frędzelki?

\- No dobrze, to może bez frędzelków - przystał potulnie Viktor, widząc niejednoznaczną minę Yuuriego. - W takim razie co jeszcze może zrobić dla ciebie twoja dakimanicure'a?

\- Przede wszystkim podszlifuj japoński. I dokończ, co zacząłeś - przypomniał Katsuki, unosząc głowę tak, że teraz jego podbródek stykał się z mostkiem Viktora. - Szkoła, dzieci, wizyta, taka sytuacja.

\- A, tak, prawda. Wizyta. Okej, to tak... Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że ludzie z Klubu w ramach pomocy charytatywnej oraz drobnej reklamy dla lodowiska mieli wystąpić przed dzieciakami jako bajkowe postacie. Takie jasełka, tylko bez konkretnej fabuły. Na miejscu przygotowano dla nas stroje, a my mieliśmy tylko przyjść, przebrać się i trochę poszaleć.

\- No ciebie to na pewno nie musieli długo namawiać, żebyś poszalał - przyznał z uśmiechem Yuuri. - I kto w ogóle poszedł? Wszyscy?

\- Nie, nie wszyscy. - Viktor uniósł dłoń i zaczął odliczać na palcach kolejnych zaangażowanych w sprawę łyżwiarzy. - Mila i Yurio byli jeszcze za mali, a poza tym sami chodzili wtedy do szkoły, więc nie mogli przyjść, ale w zamian sprowadziłem Makkachina, żeby udawał włochatego renifera. Yakov bardzo nie chciał brać udziału w zabawie, ale nauczycielki jakimś cudem go urobiły i ostatecznie przebrał się za Wilka. Georgij za to został Dziadkiem Mrozem.

\- I nikomu nic się nie stało? Szczególnie panu Feltsmanowi? - zaniepokoił się Yuuri, ale Viktor tylko zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, wciąż mam wszystkie kończyny na swoim miejscu, ale myślę, że Yakov mógł sobie wtedy amputować część cierpliwości. Dzieciaki ciągle wypytywały go o to, dlaczego pan Wilczek nie ma futra na czubku głowy, na co Yakov w końcu wyburczał, że linieje, bo jest na ścisłej diecie i ma zakaz spożywania zajączków. Ale że na wiosnę... - Viktor zawiesił głos i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Yuuriego, co Japończyk w mig zrozumiał. "Wiosna" oznaczała w tym przypadku "koniec sezonu" i ewentualne roszady w zespołach, kiedy to "najsłabsze zajączki", które nie sprawdziły się na zawodach, szły pod trenerski nóż. - Natomiast Georgij zachowywał się jak nie on. Wystarczyło, że naciągnął uszatkę i założył brodę, a normalnie nie dało się go rozpoznać. Rechotał pełną piersią i nieustannie bawił się z dzieciakami, tańcząc z nimi w kółeczku albo sadzając je sobie na kolanach. To było dziwne nawet jak na tamte czasy.

\- W sumie jakby się tak zastanowić, to Georgij naprawdę dobrze wczuwa się w bajkowe postacie. No wiesz, wiedźmy, księżniczki... - zauważył Katsuki, chcąc jednocześnie zwizualizować sobie jowialnie śmiejącego się Popovicha, ale na wspomnienie jego złowieszczego makijażu w połączeniu z białą brodą szybko się poddał. - No dobrze, to mamy już prawie wszystkich. A ty?

\- Właśnie. A ja... - Viktor rzucił okiem na Yuuriego, złożył usta w ciup i położył na nich palec, robiąc minę kogoś, kto właśnie miał zamiar zdradzić pewien super-arcy-tajny sekret. Zanim jednak powiedział coś więcej, delikatnie odsunął Japończyka na bok, podniósł się i ruszył w stronę regału. - W sumie istnieje jeszcze jeden warty wspomnienia szczegół. Bo wiesz... Cała ta sytuacja wydarzyła się już jakiś czas temu. Będzie z siedem lat.

\- Zaraz, czyli że miałeś dwadzieścia jeden lat... Już po Igrzyskach w... - Ledwie Katsuki zaczął kalkulować to sobie w myślach, a już poderwał się na łokciach i obrócił w stronę Rosjanina, uniosząc ze zdumieniem brwi. - Viktor! Miałeś długie włosy!

\- Miałem. Jeszcze - przytaknął spokojnie Viktor, a po chwili wrócił na swoje miejsce z albumem pełnym wycinek ze starych gazet oraz prywatnych zdjęć. - I właśnie to było głównym powodem, dla którego zostałem Śnieżynką.

\- Kim? - nie zrozumiał Yuuri. Nie do końca był zaznajomiony z rosyjską kulturą, a już szczególnie z lokalnym folklorem, jednak wydawało mu się, że coś tam mu brzęczy w tyle głowy. Z pomocą szybko przyszedł Viktor.

\- Śnieżynką. Wnuczką Dziadka Mroza - wyjaśnił, siadając po turecku obok Japończyka. - I zanim zaczniesz dopytywać kolejny raz: tak, wnuczką. Płci niewieściej. Sam zobacz.

Podetknięta stronica z przyklejonym do niej zdjęciem mówiła sama za siebie. I faktycznie, gdyby Yuuri jakimś cudem nie znał Viktora i nie wiedział, że miał on w swoim życiu taki epizod, mógłby go śmiało pomylić z młodą, wysoką, urodziwą dziewczyną. Nawet imię "Śnieżynka" pasowało mu wprost idealnie, bo swoją nieuchwytną urodą naprawdę przypominał płatek śniegu. Błękitny płaszcz obszyty białym futerkiem wraz z podobnie puchatą czapą i mufką perfekcyjnie ukrywały muskularną sylwetkę Viktora, uwydatniając za to piękno srebrzystych, splecionych w dwa warkocze włosów, lśniących oczu i niewinnego uśmiechu. Yuuri odczuwał nawet jakiś delikatny dysonans, gdy podniósł wzrok i napotkał to samo spojrzenie, ale należące do przystojnego mężczyzny. Oczy i usta zdradzały jednak, że nie było mowy o pomyłce i miał do czynienia z tą samą osobą.

\- W tamtych czasach ubierałem się trochę niejednoznacznie, a talię miałem nawet lepszą od niektórych nauczycielek, więc w sumie całkiem łatwo było mnie pomylić z kobietą. - Viktor podsumował myśli Yuuriego. - No a że łyżwiarstwo damskie i pary nadal są o wiele bardziej popularnymi dyscyplinami niż męskie, dlatego spodziewano się, że Yakov przyprowadził też jakąś nową, zdolną uczennicę. Tylko że tak naprawdę nie byłem uczennicą, a bombką-niespodzianką - zażartował.

\- Nie byłeś zły? - Katsuki znów przeniósł uwagę na zdjęcie, gdzie wśród grupki małych, może dziesięcioletnich dziewczynek pozował również młody Viktor.

\- Wcale. Nie miałem nic przeciwko graniu Śnieżynki, jeśli o to ci chodzi. W sumie to strasznie bawiło mnie to, że wszyscy z marszu wzięli mnie za dziewczynę, więc skorzystałem z okazji i wczułem się w rolę, którą mi przypisano. A Yakov nic nie mógł na to poradzić, bo inaczej wyszłoby na jaw, że ma dziwoląga pod opieką. - Viktor uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym podciągnął kolana pod brodę i objął je ramionami. - No ale potem zaczęło się robić nieco gorzej.

\- To znaczy? Chyba nikt nie robił ci żadnych nieprzyjemności z tego powodu, prawda? - zaniepokoił się Japończyk.

\- Nie, nie, no co ty, Yuuri. Nic z tych rzeczy. Problem leżał gdzie indziej... - zdradził lakonicznie Viktor, a potem dodał z jakąś dziwną nostalgią - ...we mnie.

Tego się Yuuri nie spodziewał. Zamknął album i odłożył go na bok, skupiając się na Viktorze, który patrzył na rozświetloną lampkami kanapę i błądził myślami gdzieś znacznie dalej. Pewnie dalej robił kółka wokół skrzyżowania, pozwalając śniegowi padać na jego długie, swobodnie kołyszące się na wietrze włosy...

\- Pewnie uznasz to za strasznie płytkie, ale tak, mam parcie na szkło. Czy może raczej parcie na widownię - zaczął wreszcie Viktor. Po chwili rozprostował nogi, rozłożył ramiona i zagwizdał cicho, wzywając Makkachina do siebie. Leżakujący do tej pory pudel wstał, po czym przeniósł się kolana pańcia, pozwalając mu położyć dłonie na kudłatym karku. - Oczywiście to było miłe, kiedy słyszałem od małych dziewczynek, że jestem śliczny i że chciałyby mieć takie lalki jak ja, ale zaraz potem biegły do Georgija i z błyszczącymi oczami opowiadały mu o swoich marzeniach albo gwiazdkowych prezentach. Inni to samo. Że Makkachin zawsze kradnie show to wiem nie od dziś, ale nawet Yakovowi poświęcano więcej uwagi, bo tak śmiesznie się nadymał. A ja? Ja byłem tylko ładny. Nic ciekawego na dłuższą metę.

Przez chwilę Rosjanin wyglądał na nieco przybitego, zupełnie jakby przypomniał sobie o całej minionej samotności, z jaką musiał się borykać. Wydawało się nawet, że za opowieścią kryło się coś więcej, coś osobistego. Bo co taki dwudziestojednoletni Viktor sprzed czasów, kiedy stał się żywą legendą, mógł sądzić o swojej przyszłości po takich komentarzach? Czy bał się, że nikogo nie zachwyci ani nie poruszy, że do końca życia będzie nosił łatkę powierzchownego piękna? Czy wierzył w swój sukces? A może sądził, że jego szczytowa forma już minęła i jedyne, co się przed nim rysuje, to widmo łyżwiarskiej emerytury? Nieznaczne wzruszenie chwyciło Yuuriego za gardło. A jednak się nie poddał. Po roku przeszedł poważną metamorfozę, zdobył mistrzostwo kraju i tak uparcie dążył do celu, że wraz z pierwszą spektakularną wygraną na Mistrzostwach Świata pozostał na szczycie przez długie lata. Był zwyczajnie niesamowity.

Yuuri zaszedł Viktora zza pleców i nieśmiało objął go rękami wokół pasa, w milczeniu przekazując mu swoje wsparcie. Sam nie lubił litości, ale z drugiej nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby zignorować potrzebę bliskości narzeczonego i nie pokazać, że przy nim jest. Dlatego właśnie wybrał gest zamiast słów.

\- Viktor... - szepnął tylko ciepło, na co Rosjanin obejrzał się przez ramię i posłał Japończykowi pokrzepiający uśmiech. W porządku, nie było tak źle. Właściwie skoro uśmiechał się tak szeroko to chyba nawet...

\- Ale to nic. Jak w następnym roku ściąłem włosy, to od razu dostałem fuchę Dziadka Mroza - wyznał wesoło Viktor. - Było warto.

Było... warto? Nie. No chyba nie. To niemożliwe. I idiotyczne. Ale zanim Yuuri zdołał to sobie wmówić dla własnego komfortu psychicznego, Nikiforov znów sięgnął po album i przewrócił go kilka stron dalej, pokazując inne zdjęcie. Tym razem Viktor-na-pewno-facet-bo-tę-grzywkę-poznałby-wszędzie nosił kudłatą brodę oraz czerwony kostium przypominający coś w rodzaju bardziej tradycyjnego stroju Świętego Mikołaja. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Naprawdę to zrobił.

\- Serio, Viktor? Serio? - Yuuri puścił mężczyznę z objęć i przesunął się tak, aby móc go piorunować wzrokiem. - To ja myślałem, że za ścięciem włosów kryje się jakaś wniosła historia, że to była demonstracja twojej determinacji, że cały poświęciłeś się łyżwiarstwu, nawet kłóciłem się na forach, że to na pewno metafora twojej psychicznej przemiany, a ty to zrobiłeś dlatego, bo chciałeś rolę w dziecięcym przedstawieniu?

\- To wcale nie był powód. Znaczy, nie główny... - próbował wytłumaczyć Rosjanin, ale że nie umiał kłamać, to nie był w stanie wytrzymać spojrzenia Yuuriego przez dłużej niż pięć sekund. Viktor jednak również to wiedział, dlatego ekspresowo zmienił temat. - Kłóciłeś się?

\- Viktor! Nie teraz! Teraz mówimy o tym, że cała nasza znajomość opiera się na kłamstwie! - wytknął Katsuki, jednak Viktor również nie dawał za wygraną

\- Kłóciłeś? - powtórzył, po czym uniósł dłoń i położył ją na policzku ukochanego, powstrzymując go przed odwróceniem głowy. - O mnie? Nawet wtedy, kiedy nie wygrywałem jeszcze wszystkiego jak leci?

\- M-może trochę - zająknął się Yuuri, a cała agresja zaczęła jakby ulatywać uszami. - I w ogóle co to w ogóle za myśli, że mógłbym cię podziwiać wyłącznie za wygrane...

\- Yuuri - szepnął Viktor. - Jesteś-

Ale zamiast jakiegokolwiek romantycznego frazesu Viktor po prostu uniósł ręce i przygarnął Japończyka do siebie, całując go w fragment odsłoniętego przez luźny sweter ramienia. Yuuri sapnął przez nos, nieco obłaskawiony tym zagraniem, a potem nawet zaczął mruczeć, bo na jednym pocałunku się nie skończyło. Na dwóch w sumie też nie. Po pięciu zaczął tracić szansę na zwycięstwo w jakiejkolwiek dyskusji... Ale wtedy do całej dźwiękowej kompozycji dołączył jeszcze Makkachin, który stęknął gardłowo, uwięziony w kleszczach obłapiających się pańciów. Katsuki od razu doszedł do siebie, wyplątał się z uścisku i zaczął głaskać psa po łbie, przepraszając go za niedelikatne obchodzenie się.

\- Biedny Makkachin. Nawet spać mu nie damy - westchnął Yuuri, drapiąc go za uszami. - Co on z nami ma...

\- Jak to co? - Viktor dołączył się do głaskania pudla, na co ten odetchnął przez nos z o wiele większym entuzjazmem niż przed chwilą. - Dużo szczęścia. Prawda, Makkachin?

Pies zamerdał leniwie na dźwięk swojego imienia... a może zamerdał, bo faktycznie zgadzał się ze swoim człowiekiem. To wiedziała tylko jego kudłata głowa.

Bardzo kudłata i nie mniej pełna świątecznych wspomnień co ludzka.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie w drugiej części świąt u Viktuuri! Ciałem jestem obecnie w Krakowie (dlatego przepraszam za słabą komunikatywność), ale duchem coraz mocniej czuję święta, dlatego zamiast "Pozdrowień" postanowiłam zaserwować wam w ten poniedziałek puchaty rozdział "Opowieści". A trzeba się spieszyć, bo święta już za niecałe dwa tygodnie!
> 
> Jeśli chodzi o powód zmiany Viktorowej fryzury - do tej pory temat rozwinęłam nieco w "Teorii bliskości" (tak, tam też są elementy Dziabowersum), gdzie wspominam, jak w przypływie inwencji na Mistrzostwach Rosji, tuż przed programem dowolnym Viktor ściął włosy, aby zaszokować jury (i dzięki temu wtedy wygrał). Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś w "Pozdrowieniach" trafi się okazja, aby jeszcze trochę rozwinąć tę historię, bo jest naprawdę ciekawa. Ale wiecie, czemu jest to całkiem prawdopodobna wersja wydarzeń? W tym sezonie coś odrobinkę podobnego robi Misha Ge, bo na programy krótkie hoduje sobie zarost, a na programy dowolne goli się na gładko. Jak widać szybkie włosowe metamorfozy wśród łyżwiarzy nie są wcale takie niespotykane.
> 
> Sam pomysł na historię o Viktorze-Śnieżynce i Viktorze-Dziadku Mrozie wziął się z oficjalnej grafiki. Tak, dawno się w to nie bawiłam, ale trzeba było to zmienić.
> 
> I jak się może spodziewacie, w ostatniej części będziemy mieć do czynienia z historią opowiedzianą oczami i nosem trzeciego uczestnika domowej posiadówki. Bo kiedy, jak nie w święta, zwierzęta zyskują własny głos?
> 
> W takim razie do zobaczenia 24 grudnia!
> 
> :*


	3. "Sam w domu", czyli do serca przytul psa

***

Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że to Yuuri poszedł po kolejną turę herbaty, a Viktor został na kocu razem z Makkachinem, żeby nie przerywać umoszczonemu na kolanach pupilowi drzemki. Pudel trwał jednak w przyjemnym zawieszeniu między snem a jawą, bo co kilka sekund dłoń pana przesuwała się po całej długości zwierzęcego grzbietu, od uszu aż po ogon, przeczesując skręconą sierść. Tak, dokładnie tak, tak było dobrze, o, no właśnie, podrap za łopatką, za łopatką podrap... Tylna łapa psa zawirowała niczym puszczony w ruch kołowrotek, gdy Viktor przejechał paznokciami wzdłuż upragnionej łopatki. Zaraz potem rozległ się dźwięczny śmiech i po chwili druga dłoń dołączyła do miziania pudla w upragnionym miejscu, sprawiając, że zadowolony Makkachin majtał łapą w powietrzu jak szalony. I dobrze, że leżał na boku, inaczej z pewnością wylądowałby na ścianie, tak bardzo chciało mu się biegać z tej nieposkromionej radości.

Kiedy jednak pieszczoty niespodziewanie dobiegły końca, pies otworzył paciorkowate oczy i ujrzał, że drugi pańcio, ten o ciemniejszej sierści, akurat przekazuje pierwszemu naczynie z piciem, a potem sam siada po drugiej stronie kudłatego cielska. Wykorzystując przerwę na rozłożenie się, Makkachin ziewnął przeciągle, rozdziawiając paszczę na pełną wysokość, szerokość i głębokość stawów, po czym znów westchnął przez nos i położył pysk na rosyjskim udzie. Co prawda jemu miski nie podsunęli (nie żeby lubił akurat tę pachnącą wodę), ale w sumie milcząco zgodził się przyjąć ekwiwalent troski w postaci dwóch rąk rozpoczynających nową turę głaskania.

\- I jak? Udało ci się go udobruchać? - zagadnął pańcio-Yuuri, zerkając na wtulonego w nogę Makkachina.

\- No jasne. - Pańcio-Viktor mrugnął do towarzysza. - Mam w tym całe piętnastoletnie doświadczenie. Psia akupunktura to praktycznie moja druga specjalność.

Ogon pacnął głucho o koc. Miał doświadczenie, oj, miał. Jego człowiek mógłby z łatwością wyrysować mapę miejsc, po których pudel uwielbiał być głaskany, czochrany i miziany, stając się po takich praktykach bestią łagodną niczym baranek... Ale to chyba nie było szczególnie trudne zadanie. Właściwie nawet laik z łatwością odgadłby, że Makkachin był jednym, wielkim zbiorowiskiem punktów do głaskania, czochrania i miziania. A puchatą owcę przypominał nie tylko z zewnątrz.

\- Właściwie to radzisz sobie aż za dobrze. Makkachin chyba na serio zaraz nam odleci - zauważył Yuuri, drapiąc psa jednym palcem tuż za uszami. - Może naprawdę chce mu się spać?

Spać? Jakie spać? Makkachin parsknął, co przypominało obruszone prychnięcie. No gdzieżby, aż tak stary to on jeszcze nie był! I w ogóle jak tu można było spać, kiedy przekomarzający się pańciowie nieustannie wymieniali się między sobą radosnymi komentarzami zaczynającymi się od "przecież nawet dzieci nie idą o takiej porze do łóżka!" albo "tylko że Makkachin nie jest dzieckiem z żadnej strony" czy "dla mnie jest, a poza tym w święta każdy jest dzieckiem dla Dziadka Mroza". Och, zaraz, w sumie to jedno słowo coś mu mówiło... Święta, święta... Dokładnie tak samo jak kojarzyły mu się te całe kolorowe światełka i dziwny, przenikliwy zapach cytrusów, który od dwóch dni w Petersburgu, a wcześniej również w Hasetsu unosił się w powietrzu... No tak, już pamiętał! To był ten sam czas, kiedy pańcio-Viktor rozpieszczał go jakimiś szczególnie dobrymi kąskami, śpiewał na cały głos ni-to-smutne, ni-to-wesołe piosenki i z jakimś takim pełnym nadziei wyrazem twarzy prosił pudla o danie głosu. Ciekawe, o co z tym chodziło?

\- W ogóle jestem pewien, że gdyby Makkachinowi naprawdę chciało się spać, to by nam o tym zwyczajnie powiedział - podsumował Viktor, uśmiechając się tajemniczo, na co Yuuri zamrugał dość niepewnie.

\- Chyba miałeś na myśli "zaszczekał" - poprawił.

\- Nie, dlacze... Ach, no tak, tego też jeszcze nie wiesz. - Viktor wyszczerzył się do narzeczonego. - W Rosji mamy taki przesąd, że na święta zwierzaki mówią ludzkim głosem.

\- Naprawdę? Mówią?

Yuuri spojrzał na Makkachina. Myśli człowieka odleciały tak daleko, że na chwilę aż zapomniał o czochraniu pudla po grzbiecie. Bardzo możliwe nawet, że przy tej okazji przypomniał mu się ten miniaturowy koleżka i jego zdjęcie, przed którym regularnie stawiał coś smacznego do jedzenia. Makkachin trącił nosem dłoń Japończyka by podnieść go na duchu. Był pewien, że maluch doceniał tę troskę i gdyby tu był, na pewno by powiedział, że się cieszy, że jego pańcio nie był samotny.

\- Okej, rozumiem. To naprawdę... no. Naprawdę miłe - stwierdził wreszcie Yuuri, uspokajająco gładząc pudla po szyi. - A Phichit byłby tym szczerze zachwycony i jestem pewien, że przegadałby ze swoimi chomikami całą noc. Tylko trochę bym się bał, co za tajemnice mogłyby mu zdradzić.

\- Ahahaha... Czyżbyś masz coś na sumieniu? - zażartował Rosjanin, co Japończyk dyplomatycznie zmilczał. - No popatrz. A jak powiedziałem o tym Chrisowi, to stwierdził, że wolałby jednak nie wiedzieć, co jego kotka sądzi na temat rozwiązłego trybu życia pana. Cokolwiek to znaczyło - dodał szybko Viktor, jednak Yuuri machnął na to ręką.

\- W sumie nic nie musi mówić, bo Chris mi się żalił, że od czasu do czasu go drapie, tak bez powodu. - Katsuki zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym wrócił do przeczesywania sierści na głowie psiaka. - A myślisz, że Makkachin też miałby nam coś więcej do powiedzenia? Na przykład że za często wyjeżdżamy albo że nie chce się tobą dzielić z jakimś obcym człowiekiem?

Pies postawił uszy i dwukrotnie ruszył ogonem. Pańcio, aleś ty głupi... Oczywiście, że miałby całkiem sporo do przekazania, ale na pewno na inne tematy. Na przykład o tym, że dziś również chce spać w trójkę, bo ostatniej nocy było naprawdę przyjemnie, a tutejsze łóżko nie miało sobie równych. Albo że jest mu teraz bardzo, bardzo dobrze, ale w sumie nie pogniewałby się, gdyby ktoś go podrapał jeszcze po tym śladzie po szwie. O, a skoro o tym mowa, to jeszcze przeprosiłby za tamte felerne bułki, którym nie zdołał się oprzeć. No próbował, no. Ale one tak do niego szeptały...

\- Na pewno powiedziałby, że ogromnie się cieszy, że z nami zamieszkałeś - odpowiedział ciepło Viktor.

Pudel zamerdał jeszcze szybciej. O, to, to. Szczególnie to. Z pewnością wyznałby pańciom, że niesamowicie ich kocha i że nie zamieniłby ich na żadne zapasy wieprzowiny świata, jakkolwiek taka propozycja była nader kusząca. Ale to ludzie powinni wiedzieć nawet bez magicznych sztuczek i specjalnych okazji. Skoro on ich kochał, to oni kochali jego, prawda? Ciekawe jednak, czy wiedzieli, dlaczego ta zmiana liczebności w rodzinie tak mocno ucieszyła Makkachina. Bo oczywiście fajnie było mieć jeszcze kogoś, kto wsypywał karmę do miski, kto sprzątał zabrudzoną wycieraczkę albo kto szedł na przechadzkę mimo zimna czy deszczu, jednak nie to stanowiło główny powód radości pudla. Przede wszystkim chodziło o to, że wreszcie przestało być tak... tak smutno.

Bo tak, bywało smutno. Viktor sporo milczał albo zwyczajnie go nie było, przez co smutny zaczynał być również Makkachin, który zostawał sam na straży domu. A najsmutniejsze bywały chyba dni, które pańcio nazywał swoimi "urodzinami". To musiała być jakiś naprawdę ważna okazja, te "urodziny", bo kiedy nadchodziła kolej Makkachina (kiedykolwiek to wypadało, ale z pewnością jakąś cieplejszą porą), Viktor traktował go z jeszcze większą czułością niż zwykle. Dawał mu wtedy wszystkie ulubione smakołyki, jakich zapragnął, wychodził na długaśny spacer, pozwalał tarzać się po trawie, chociaż normalnie raczej go przed tym przestrzegał, po powrocie brał szczotkę i czyścił mu futro przez pół godziny, aż w końcu po kąpieli szli razem spać do łóżka, nawet jeśli pies miał własne, czyste posłanie. Tak, te całe urodziny były naprawdę ważnym dniem. I były wspaniałe.

Ale urodziny pańcia nie były już wcale takie udane. Makkachin zrobiłby naprawdę wszystko, żeby rozweselić człowieka, oddałby mu nawet ulubioną piłkę i położył się na nogach na cały wieczór, żeby zrobiło mu się lepiej, tylko że nie miał nawet szansy tego zrobić. Nie raz i nie dwa Viktor skarżył się Makkachinowi, że jego święto znów przypadało na wyjazd i że będzie obchodził je na mieście, o ile akurat nie wypadnie mu wtedy jechać jakiegoś programu. Nie wszystko z tego Makkachin rozumiał, ale wiedział jedno - to nie było to, czego człowiek oczekiwał. Przygnębienie pana udzielał się więc przygnębionemu zwierzakowi i żaden metalowy krążek, które od wielu ostatnich lat Viktor przywoził ze sobą z urodzin, nie był w stanie poprawić im obu humorów. Sytuacja ciągnęła się aż do świąt, tych od błyskających drzewek i facetów przebranych na czerwono, kiedy to wreszcie mogli spędzić czas razem. Bardzo razem, bo tylko we dwóch. I to też nie było to.

Wszystko jednak zmieniło się jakiś rok temu. Po powrocie z kolejnego ważnego konkursu Viktor dziwnie się ożywił i zaczął coraz częściej wypowiadać takie jedno szczególne imię. "Yuuri". Coś jak ten chudy blondyn pachnący kotem, ale jednocześnie jakoś tak bardziej wesoło i ciepło. Miano powtarzało się w kolejnych opowieściach, kiedy leżący na kanapie Viktor tłumaczył pudlowi, co go spotkało na ostatnim bankiecie i na jakiego zabawnego człowieka wtedy trafił, kiedy zapewniał, że na Mistrzostwach Świata w Japonii to już na pewno się spotkają i poznają bliżej, a nawet kiedy po powrocie z tych zawodów szeptał z zawodem, że jego tam nie było. Makkachin swoim szóstym zmysłem wiedział jednak, że coś większego kroiło się w powietrzu. Nie wiedział jeszcze co i jak, a już na pewno nie spodziewał się, że na jakiś czas zamienią zimne miasto na pachnący jedzeniem dom, ale pies przez cały tamten czas trzymał łapy na szczęście za to, aby pańcio wreszcie znalazł swoją zagubioną bułkę życia.

Zadowolony czworonóg mlasnął ozorem. No i znalazł, a jakże. A wtedy Makkachin z całą pudlową odpowiedzialnością zaaprobował i zaklepał tę kluchę własnym językiem.

\- A jakie zwyczaje mieliście w Detroit? - zarejestrował pies, gdy już przestał marzyć o krągłych smakołykach, a skupił się na rzeczywistości. Okazało się, że to pańcio-Viktor patrzył wyczekująco na pańcia-Yuuriego. - No bo w Hasetsu to wiadomo.

\- W sumie nic ciekawego. - Japończyk spojrzał w górę i zamyślił się. - Właściwie wszystko to, co w Stanach, ale to były głównie drobnostki. Wywieszaliśmy skarpety przed pokojami, a opiekunka akademika wrzucała nam do nich cukierki... No chyba że ktoś jej zalazł za skórę zakłócaniem ciszy nocnej albo spóźnianiem się z opłatami, wtedy wrzucała bryłkę węgla... Ubieraliśmy choinkę na stołówce... Ozdabialiśmy korytarze wieńcami i jemiołą... - wyliczał cicho.

\- Jemiołą? - Viktor wyraźnie się ożywił, a można było nawet powiedzieć, że w jego głosie zabrzmiała jakaś nerwowa nuta. - Ale że jemioła-jemioła? _Taka_ jemioła? Z _tej_ jemioły?

\- No... Chyba tak. Taka jemioła - odpowiedział Yuuri, spoglądając niepewnie na Viktora. - Znaczy... Ja też myślałem, że to zawsze była taka filmowa przesada i dlatego na pierwszym roku tym bardziej się zdziwiłem, kiedy koleżanka z kierunku tak po prostu się na mnie rzuciła, ale na szczęście zaraz mi wyjaśniła, że to tylko luźny zwyczaj i w sumie nie powinienem się przejmować, jeśli ktoś jeszcze mnie z tej okazji pocałuje, bo to się nie-

\- Że co? Że "jeszcze"? - wydukał drugi raz pod rząd Viktor. Odcień jego policzków nagle dopasował się do korowodu bałwanów na swetrze Yuuriego. Najwyraźniej Rosjanin nie spodziewał się podobnej deklaracji, a na pewno nie oczekiwał jej w takim dniu. - Więc... jednak... całowałeś się już wcześniej?

\- Nie mówiłem ci? - Tym razem zdziwił się Yuuri. Zamrugał pospiesznie, trzepocząc rzęsami tak, że w innych okolicznościach uradowany Viktor padłby bez życia na podłogę, po czym delikatnie wzruszył ramionami. - Wiem, że to popularne spostrzeżenie, że Japończycy są dość oszczędni w okazywaniu emocji, ale bez przesady. Poza tym w Ameryce trafiło się sporo swobodnych i otwartych osób, więc trudno było uciec od pewnych zażyłości i... I o. Tak jakoś wyszło.

\- A-Aha.

To było najbardziej neutralne i wyprane z emocji "a-aha", jakie Rosjanin kiedykolwiek wymamrotał. A mamrotanie nie było jego domeną. Nie było nawet rzeczą lubianą. Mamrotanie stanowiło czynność, której Nikiforov starał się unikać niczym ognia, tak samo zresztą jak gniewu czy przekleństw. Tak, to był dla niego właśnie taki kaliber nieodpowiedniego zachowania.

Dobrze, że Yuuri w porę spostrzegł, że atmosfera zaczęła niepokojąco gęstnieć.

\- Ale wiesz, Viktor... Właściwie to nawet nie nazwałbym tego całowaniem - zaznaczył naprędce, drapiąc się w policzek. - W porównaniu z tobą to był raczej kurtuazyjny buziak albo takie wylewniejsze przywitanie. Serio. Gdybyś nie nawiązał rozmowy, to nawet bym o nim nie pamiętał.

Lecz mimo to Viktor i tak wyglądał na okrutnie przybitego. Przycichł, przestał poklepywać Makkachina po grzbiecie i zaczął wpatrywać się w punkt w podłodze niczym zahipnotyzowany. Jego wewnętrzna żarówka, która powodowała, że mężczyzna promieniał dobrym humorem, nagle się przepaliła. Choinka uschła i zgubiła igły. Elf zachorował i dostał L4. Dziadek Mróz zarył głową w zaspę i przepadł gdzieś po drodze na amen...

\- Viktor? Eeej, Viktor. Ziemia do Viktora. - Katsuki próbował do niego dotrzeć prośbą, groźbą i żartem, ale wszystko to na próżno. Nawet kiedy położył dłoń na głowie Rosjanina, ten zupełnie nie zareagował, chociaż w normalnych okolicznościach łasił się do głaskania jak jakaś bardziej łysawa kopia Makkachina. Ale takiego pogorszenia samopoczucia Yuuri nie mógł już zignorować. - Dobra, nie, w takim razie zaczekaj... Albo nie, nie czekaj. Nie musisz czekać. Ale możesz. Tylko nie bądź smutny. W sensie... Argh!

Yuuri nie wyjęczał już nic więcej , tylko czym prędzej poderwał się z koca i zanim człowiek oraz pies podążyli za nim wzrokiem, Japończyk zniknął w sypialni. Przez jakiś czas dochodziły stamtąd jakieś gniewne pomrukiwania oraz odgłosy przerzucanych w szafie gratów, aż wreszcie rozczochrany Katsuki znów wkroczył do salonu, jak burza minął kanapę i stanął tuż przed narzeczonym, chowając obie ręce za siebie.

\- Viktor - powiedział podniośle.

Tym razem imię dosięgnęło celu. Brwi Rosjanina podjechały na połowę czoła, gdy zobaczył zdeterminowaną minę ukochanego, ale nie odezwał się ani nie ruszył, bo chcąc nie chcąc wciąż miał na kolanach Makkachina. Zauważył to jednak Yuuri, który w jednej chwili stracił cały animusz i rozejrzał się dookoła, niepewny, co ma dalej zrobić. Wreszcie mężczyzna zdecydował się klęknąć, po czym wdzięcznie spuścił wzrok, nie będąc w stanie przyjąć na sobie takiej dawki przewiercających go na wskroś błękitnych oczu.

\- Teraz jest mi strasznie głupio i pewnie wyjdę na frajera, bo ostatnio cały czas ze mną byłeś, więc nie miałem nawet okazji, żeby kupić coś więcej... Ale nie mogę już dłużej patrzeć, jak się smucisz, więc... - tłumaczył Yuuri, tak właściwie chyba bardziej sobie niż narzeczonemu, aż w końcu potrząsnął głową i wyciągnął zza siebie ściskane w pięści zawiniątko. - Więc przepraszam. I proszę.

Palce w końcu rozchyliły się, a na otwartej dłoni błysnął obwiązany skromną czerwoną wstążką podarunek.

\- Wesołych Świąt, Vitya.

Okazało się, że tym, co trzymał Japończyk, była brosza. Mała, metalowa, jakby wykonana z brązu brosza w kształcie głowy pudla, do złudzenia przypominająca łeb Makkachina. Tylko że ten broszkowy Makkachin był iście królewskim egzemplarzem, bo nosił między uszami lekko przechyloną na bok koronę. Do całości dołączona była jeszcze spora agrafka oraz krótki, drobny łańcuszek.

\- Zupełnie nie byłem pewien, czy ci się spodoba, bo raczej nie nosisz takich rzeczy, ale... Ale sam widzisz. Kupił mnie. Więc ja kupiłem jego - kontynuował Yuuri, dowcipem starając się nadrobić zakłopotaną minę. - No i przepraszam, że tak słabo zapakowane. Naprawdę sądziłem, że zdążę znaleźć coś innego, lepszego, nawet wczoraj rozglądałem się jak głupi, ale albo wszystko masz, albo było za drogie...

\- Yuuri, wiesz, mała rada. Nie powinieneś źle mówić o prezentach, które właśnie wręczasz. Ranisz tak i siebie, i obdarowywanego. - Viktor wreszcie zdobył się na pokazanie niewielkiego uśmiechu. - Tym bardziej, że uważam, że jest piękna. Nie, nie piękna... Jest idealna.

Wyciągnął rękę i przejął podarek, przechylając broszę na różne strony, żeby móc napatrzeć się na choinkowe światełka ślizgające się po ciemnej, metalowej powierzchni. Pudel, ten prawdziwy dla odmiany, uniósł pysk, by obwąchać błyskotkę, a potem pacnął ogonem i puścił powietrze nosem na znak aprobaty.

\- To... Gniewasz się jeszcze na mnie? - Yuuri odważył się podnieść wzrok, by zobaczyć, że Viktor z dość rozmarzoną wyrazem twarzy przygląda się biżuterii. - W ogóle przejmujesz się tym? Że mogłeś nie być moim pierwszym?

Makkachin poczuł drgnięcie znajdujących się pod jego łapami kolan pańcia. Aha. Czyli to coś, co go jeszcze przed chwilą męczyło, znów musiało zaboleć.

\- Nie, w porządku. Możesz robić co tylko zechcesz - odpowiedział jednak Nikiforov, zdobywając się na uśmiech. Oczywiście sztuczny. Pudel rozpoznawał takie niuanse od razu, bo w końcu ich piętnastoletnia znajomość działała w obie strony. - Tak samo jak ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z moich związków, tak i ja nie mam żadnego prawa robić ci wymówek, że coś zaszło między tobą a... a kimkolwiek.

\- Ale przecież nic nie zaszło! Mówiłem ci! - żachnął się Yuuri i chwycił w swoje dłonie dłoń Viktora, by zbliżyć ją sobie do ust. - Dla mnie to ty jesteś pierwszy i jedyny jeśli chodzi o miłość. Skoro przed twoim przyjazdem do Yu-topii nie wiedziałem nawet czym są takie uczucia, to jak miałbym pokochać kogokolwiek innego przed tobą? Albo całować... no... romantycznie?

\- W porządku, poddaję się. Zapomniałem już, jaki jesteś nieprzewidywalny. - Viktor ukrył twarz za wolną dłonią. No tak. A teraz jeszcze rumienił się jak kurczak na rożnie. Skomplikowane istoty, te ludzie. - Naprawdę, naprawdę nieprzewidywalny.

\- No raczej, że jestem - przytaknął Yuuri, owiewając oddechem trzymane tuż przy wargach, splecione ze sobą palce. - A tak w ogóle... Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że chociaż w Ice Castle ćwiczyłem poczwórne flipy, to i tak oficjalnie potwierdzony był dopiero ten na zawodach, prawda? Więc tak samo jest z nami. To ty skradłeś mój absolutnie pierwszy miłosny pocałunek. Mamy na to potwierdzenie ISU.

\- A więc to tak? - Viktor rozprostował dłoń i pogładził Yuuriego po policzku. - Zdanie ISU jest dla ciebie ważniejsze niż moje?

\- Tak. Przynajmniej w tej kwestii. - Yuuri odwzajemnił uśmiech. - I pewnie to okropne, co teraz powiem, ale... Schlebia mi to. Że jesteś o mnie chociaż odrobinę zazdrosny.

\- Odrobinę? Ja i odrobinę? Yuuri, złoto moje. - Viktor pokręcił głową, sięgając nieco dalej, by wsunąć palce w czarne włosy. - Jako trener przepełnia mnie duma, ale jako narzeczony... Cóż, po prostu mi odbija. Mam ochotę nie wypuszczać cię z ramion albo uwiesić ci się na szyi niczym wielka etykietka. Żeby nikomu się przez przypadek nie pomyliło, że jesteś wolny.

Japończyk zaśmiał się na głos, ukrywając w ten sposób swoje speszenie, ale mimo to poprawa nastroju była już tak wyraźna, że Makkachin sapnął z ulgą. No, dobra, to teraz zadowoleni pańciowie mogli polizać się po pyskach na zgodę czy co to tam lubili w takich chwilach robić i niech już wrócą do ważniejszych zadań. Na przykład do czochrania go po brzuchu. Oczywiście on nic nie mówił, nic a nic (nie, żeby był w stanie, nawet mimo zapewnień o jakimś magicznym zwyczaju), ale naprawdę przydałaby mu się jakaś sprawna para dłoni, która poradziłaby sobie z tym całym nieznośnym swę-

\- Wiesz co, w sumie teraz to ty zaczekaj. O, i potrzymaj - rzucił nagle Viktor i nie czekając na odpowiedź, przeniósł przednią część ciała Makkachina na nogi Yuuriego. Pudel właściwie nie zaprotestował, ale obejrzał się za siebie, zaskoczony, co też mężczyzna znowu wymyślił. - To chyba dobry moment na... Niech no tylko to znajdę...

Nikiforov nie ruszył się z miejsca, bo wystarczyło, że zanurzył dłoń w przepastnych głębinach kieszeni spodni, żeby odnaleźć... No właśnie, co? Makkachin przechylił łeb. Skojarzenia były w sumie całkiem jednoznaczne, w końcu trochę łzawych filmów razem z Viktorem obejrzeli, tylko że pańciowie już mieli na przednich łapach te maleńkie, błyszczące obróżki i nie trzeba im było kolejnych. Czyżby Viktor chciał ją zamienić na większą? Albo na taką z kolorowym kamykiem? Oj, pudel to odradzał, zdecydowanie. Przecież Yuuri tak się do swojej przywiązał, że o mało co jej nie zjadł, kiedy Viktor zostawił ich na te dwa tygodnie...

Ale szczęśliwie obawy Makkachina okazały się bezpodstawne. Pudełeczko, które wyciągnął Viktor, nie należało do tego specjalnego kształtu opakowań. Mniej przypominało obłą kostkę, a bardziej mały prostopadłościan, który przewiązany został dookoła błękitną wstążką. Uroczy, ale mniej... cóż... zobowiązujący.

\- Proszę, to prezent dla ciebie. Wesołych Świąt, złoto moje. - Viktor ukląkł przed Japończykiem i wsunął mu w dłoń przystrojony kokardą kartonik. Zaraz potem zwrócił się do pudla, głaskając go po łbie. - A dla ciebie, Makkachin, czeka na posłaniu gryzak. Całkowicie nowiutki, pyzaty Mikołaj do zamordowania. Wiem, że ich nie znosisz.

Pies westchnął przez nos, załamany słowami Viktora oraz kolejną już salwą zduszonego chichotu w wykonaniu Yuuriego. Ludzie nic nie rozumieli. On naprawdę lubił te potworki w czerwonych kubraczkach, ale skoro Viktor po świętach rozprawiał się z ozdobami w mieszkaniu, tak i on czuł się w obowiązku załatwić swojego pana Mikołaja. Dlatego właśnie Makkachin w końcu zdecydował się podnieść na równe łapy, po czym ziewnął i w pełni wygłaskanej oraz wymuskanej chwały podreptał do swojego legowiska. W sumie może nawet lepiej, żeby zaczął się zaprzyjaźniać z Mikołajem już teraz, zostawiając przy okazji właścicieli, aby obgadali ze sobą te wszystkie wszystkie mniej lub bardziej ważne sprawy obróżkowo-życiowe. W końcu ile można było robić za przyzwoitkę?

Tymczasem Yuuri ostrożnie przejął podarunek, rozsupłał kokardę i otworzył wieczko, zaglądając do niewielkiego środka. Z pewnością czuł się trochę mniej winny, skoro oba prezenty nie odbiegały od siebie zbytnio rozmiarami, jednak wciąż był nieco onieśmielony, bo otrzymał coś z okazji świąt, których właściwie nie obchodził.

\- Ale przecież mówiłem ci, że nie musisz niczego kupować, bo to są wasze... - Yuuri już przygotowywał swoją typową wiązankę wymówek, ale wtedy brązowe oczy zrobiły się większe, a potem Japończyk obrócił pudełko do góry nogami i na dłoń wysunęły mu się dwa klucze z przytoczonym do nich metalowym brelokiem w kształcie łyżew. - ...Viktor?

\- To klucze do mieszkania - wyjaśnił, przejmując puste opakowanie, żeby odłożyć je poza koc. - Chciałem przygotować je znacznie wcześniej, ale przez te zawody i wyjazdy ciągle byłem w biegu... Na szczęście co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. Skoro już oficjalnie jesteś tutaj, to twój własny komplet z pewnością ci się przyda. Będziesz mógł wychodzić i przychodzić kiedy tylko zechcesz.

\- Żebym nie wisiał nad tobą i cię nie kontrolował, prawda? - rzucił na wpół żartobliwie Katsuki, patrząc roziskrzonym wzrokiem na klucze, jakby to była co najmniej markowa biżuteria, po czym pogładził palcem srebrny brelok.

\- Prawie - stwierdził Viktor, a w jego głosie słychać było rozpierającą pierś radość. - Żebyś wiedział, że ten dom zawsze należeć będzie do ciebie.

Yuuri na te słowa uniósł głowę i już  otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, już mówił, dziękował, ganił za zbyt wielkie słowa, tłumaczył, że nie oczekuje takich zobowiązań, a potem tłumaczył się jeszcze gęściej, że oczywiście on to doceniał i że to będzie dla niego honor dzielić dom z takim wspaniałym człowiekiem... Lecz ponieważ nie umiał z siebie nic wydusić, niespodziewanie dla nich obu rozłożył ręce i tak po prostu zarzucił je szyję Viktora, przyciągając go do siebie. A może właściwie to on przytulił się do narzeczonego? Ciężko powiedzieć, bo obaj sprawiali wrażenie równie uszczęśliwionych.

\- Wiem, że to zupełnie normalna rzecz mieć klucze, ale czuję się jakoś taki - szepnął w końcu Yuuri, ściskając w prawej dłoni swoje dwa najcenniejsze od tej pory, metalowe skarby - taki swój.

\- No ja myślę. W końcu jesteś nie tylko swój, ale i mój. Bo pamiętasz jeszcze, od czego zaczął się ten wieczór? - odpowiedział Viktor, obejmując ciasno Yuuriego, po czym nachylił się do jego ucha. - _All I want for Christmas is you_... - zanucił.

Uśmiechnął się Yuuri, który wtulił się mocniej w ramiona ukochanego mężczyzny, uśmiechnął się Viktor, który chwilę później nachylił się i zaczął kończyć to, co nie wyszło mu za pierwszym razem, gdy między nimi popiskiwał ściśnięty pudel, uśmiechał się nawet podgryzany przez Makkachina Mikołaj, który mimo ewidentnych praktyk sado-maso nie tracił dobrego humoru... A gdyby ktoś powiedział, że uśmiechał się mróz, który malował na szybach kwiatowe wzory i szczerzył do ludzi swoje lodowe kły... Cóż, to nie było wykluczone. W sumie to było całkiem możliwe. W końcu kiedy, jeśli nie w dzień taki jak ten?

Gdzieś jedna opowieść się kończyła, gdzieś inna dopiero się zaczynała - niczym pod okiem śnieżnej Szeherezady dobudowywały się kolejne ogniwa świątecznego łańcucha wspomnień.Na czas świąt, gdy światła w oknach mieszkań jaśniały jakoś cieplej, śnieg wirował jakoś piękniej, gdy ciemne niebo nad Petersburgiem migotało od tysięcy gwiazd jak... no, jak zawsze, wszystko wydawało się być nieco bardziej magiczne. Oczywiście to nie była kwestia świąt samych w sobie, bo magia wcale nie kryła się w wymyślnie wystrojonych choinkach, wykwintnych kolacjach ani kolędach śpiewanych głośniej niż sąsiedzi. Tkwiła wyłącznie w głowach ludzi, a spokojny wieczór na kocu i w otoczeniu poduszek nie musiał być wcale mniej czarujący co weekend w Laponii.

Każde święta były dobre, jeśli były po prostu swoje.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry i do widzenia zarazem, ponieważ jak dobrze wiecie, to jest już ostatnia część "Opowieści Viktuurijnej" :) Miło było, ale skończyć się musiało, bo teraz zamiast fanfików możecie cieszyć się właściwymi świętami, wolnością, jedzonkiem, prezentami i całym multum innych, miłych rzeczy. Ale przede wszystkim życzę wam równie dobrych humorów oraz ogromu miłości, ile było w pewnym petersburskim mieszkanku. Bo najważniejsze, żebyście wy się czuli dobrze w święta, a nie, żeby te wszystkie ciotki, wujkowie i babcie wleźli wam na głowę :*
> 
> Jeszcze w kilku słowach o fabule tego rozdziału - jest to dość odważne założenie i ciągle w mojej głowie walczy o status "tak, to z pewnością prawdopodobne", ale wydaje mi się, że taki fajny facet jak Yuuri przez pięć lat życia w Stanach doświadczył wielu rzeczy... w tym pewnie i jakiegoś całowania (w policzek czy w dzióbek - pozostawiam waszej interpretacji). Raczej nie chcę iść w takie teorie, że Yuuri był w związkach i nawet o tym nie wiedział, czy wręcz całował się z kim popadnie po pijaku, ale też chciałam go uczynić chociaż odrobinkę bardziej doświadczonego w "tych sprawach". Dlaczego? Bo chociaż całujący Viktor na Cup of China był dla niego sporym szokiem, to wciąż wydawał się tym... hm... uszczęśliwiony? Tak jakby wiedział, że całowanie w ogóle istnieje. I stąd pomysł na zastosowanie takiego wybiegu z jemiołą, który sprawia, że Yuuri dalej jest czysty i niewinny jak trzeba :)
> 
> Jeśli chodzi o opowieść Makkachina, to delikatnie was wkręciłam, bo główna opowieść skupiała się na właśnie tym rozdziale i opowiadaniem o wszystkim z perspektywy pudla (mieszanego z narratorem wszechwiedzącym, ponieważ jestem świadoma, że zasób słów zwierzęcia nie byłby wystarczający na zrobienie czytelnych opisów). A same chwilowe wspominki obracały się głównie wokół urodzin Viktora oraz wydarzeń sprzed roku, które doprowadziły całą rodzinkę do miejsca, w którym się znaleźli.
> 
> Przesąd o gadających zwierzętach w Wigilię jest również znany w Rosji (sprawdzałam). Ale poza krajami słowiańskimi nie jest on szczególnie rozprzestrzeniony. O ile Yuuri nie spotkał jakiegoś kolegi z Polski na studiach, to raczej nie miał szansy na jego poznanie.
> 
> Jeśli zastanawiacie się, co wam mogą przypominać prezenty Viktora i Yuuriego, to podpowiem, że są to oficjalne gadżety związane z collabem z Yuri on Ice x Tokyo Girls Collection. Wiecie, to z Viktorem w długim płaszczu, Yuurim z niebieską chustą w grochy wystającą zza paska spodni i Makkachinem w koronie. Także tak, to oficjalne rzeczy. Jak mogłabym sobie tego odmówić?
> 
> W porządku, to chyba tyle. Podejrzewam, że wszyscy są dziś mniej lub bardziej zabiegani (właściwie ja też), dlatego pozostaje mi tylko raz jeszcze życzyć wam wszystkiego dobrego w te święta, żebyście odpoczęli i nacieszyli się tym, co kochacie, a potem z nową energią wkroczyli w zbliżający się, 2018 rok. Do zobaczenia gdzieś w innych fanfikach i...
> 
> WESOŁYCH, SPOKOJNYCH, VIKTUURIJNYCH ŚWIĄT! 


End file.
